bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Meeting with the Judge!
Note: I prefer you read this article after reading the first one, Deemed Unworthy. This article is the second introduction article in the Bleach story that follows Daichi Rin's life. A Meeting with the Judge! This paticular article introduces a new character who fights against Daichi. It also briefly includes a training session between Minako and Tia. As the battle between Daichi and this unknown woman continues she reveals that she has always know of his kind. ''Will Daichi prove his strength are fall to the Judge! The Discussion In Soul Society, a gathering a 40 wise man and six judges known as the Central 46 met. Their disucussion quickly began. "You sent Shinigami to die!" yelled a wise man. "She did the right thng. This man must be captured if he proves a threat to Soul Society." Said another wise man. "How can we even trust her. I mean she claims that she is the only person who even remembers such a person. Daichi for all we know he is a made up person! said a judge. Kumiko then intervened. "I am a judge of the Central 46. I do not lie! This Daichi must be apprehended before this gets out of hand. Your words are trivial to me. For I shall personally deal with Daichi and end this discussion. Does that satisfy you?" "Fine" said a wise man. "I agree." said another. "Good I will go to Soul Society and track down this Daichi and execute him with my own hands! And I shall not fail! Intense Sparring Session Meanwhile back in the secret training grounds hidden by the waterfall and a poweful barrier set by Daichi, Tia and Minako train. As the two girls collided with their Zanpaktou's they glared at each other with powerful intent. Tia then fired a cero at close range from a finger. "Crap." Before a reaction could be made a large wall appeared protecting Minako. "Kido. Danku! It makes a large wall to protect me." Tia then smiled as she jumped toward the wall shattering it with her fist and colliding her knife with Minako's already released Zanpaktou. Minako smiled as she was overpowering Tia with her bigger Zanpaktou. Then Tia released a considerable amount of spirit energy slicing into Minako's Zanpaktou. "It'll break if I keep going." Tia said glaring. As the battle ensued Daichi left the barrier and waterfall. "I'll be back soon girls. If you stop training for an instant I swear I'll ripe you both apart!" Daichi then flew off. The last thing Daichi observed of the battle was a powerful cero shot by Tia Hara and Kido Furaingu kaminari being used. "Damn. They better not kill each other." Daichi then left flying off into the sky and toward the forest. Die, Daichi Die! As Daichi flew toward the forest he searched the ground closely. "Man no food in this entire forest. I'm gonna have to feed those two girls something. Tch. Good thing I don't need food." Daichi said to himself. As Daichi fell to the ground searching for food he came across a senkaimon opening on the ground. Out of it came a well toned, and important looking woman. "You are Daichi am I correct? said the woman. The senkaimon then closed. "Shut the hell up. I don't gotta answer you." Daichi said rudely before walking past the girl. "Daichi you're mine. I am Central 46 Judge Kumiko and I intend to kill you here and know!" Kumiko then turned with a gun in hand firing off a what looked like a cero blast. Dodging the attack Daichi turned swiftly. "Damn nuisance. I don't know how you know me and I don't give a shit. I'll kill you for that." Daichi then flew toward Kumiko. Firing cero after cero from her small pistol Kumiko thought. ''"Dammit. He's fast. Killing him might take longer than I thought it would. And his spirit energy, its like its surrounding me. I have to do something. I won't fail! As Daichi dodged cero after cero he came closer grabbing the pistol in Kumiko's hand and throwing his fist toward her gut. As his fist collided with her gut nothing happended leaving Daichi awestuck. Kumiko then lifted her and kicking Daichi in the partially cutting his throat with her heel. Get kicked backwards Daichi kneeled on the ground. His arm flew to his neck grabbing it, attempting to hold back the overflowing blood from his throat. Daichi then glared at his throat before looking back at Kumiko. "Good things I don't need to breath." Daichi then removed his hand. "I don't need this bull-" Daichi was cut off by Kumiko pulling out a secondary weapon a firing more cero from it. "Die Daichi!" Kumiko shouted as she fired with absolute accuracy. Battle with a Beast As the cero flew there way directly at Daichi a massive beast broke out from the ground, destroying the landscape and protecting Daichi from the cero. Daichi then jumped to the top of the beast. "This is the power of Forbidden Kido. A hundred meter tall beast with enough power to destroy Soul Society." Kumiko then laughed. "I'll kill you here. You'll never make you're way to Soul Society Daichi Rin." Atop the beast Daichi laughed. "Tch. Looks like you know who I am. Stupid dad I thought he erased everyone's thumb|160px|right|Daichi's laughtermemories. Screw it! My beast will end you." The large beast then threw its large fist at Kumiko as Daichi conintued his maniacal laughter. Kumiko jumped atop the beast fist as it moves and quickly ran up its arm to strike Daichi up close. "Tch. Stupid Woman." Unexpectedly the large beast displayed outstanding speed. Grabbing hold of Kumiko and crushing her with his large hand. Kumiko's entire body was held firmly by the giant beast. As his grip tightened Kumiko yelped with pain. "Harder. Harder. Show her what a Rin can do!" Daichi shouted from atop the beast. "Damn. I-I can't fa-fail" Kumiko's body drifted off into darkness losing her self and nearly dying right there. However, at that very moment the moisture in the atomshere became heavier and dense. Until completely freezing over becoming large spike of ice in the sky all aimed at Daichi. The spikes then flew toward Daichi as Kumiko managed to get her breath back. "The power of my Zanpaktou...Kageyaku Sode." "Nuisance" Daichi mumbled as he destroyed each and every spike with pure spirit energy. The beast then let go of Kumiko and at that same instant Daichi flew from above launching his elbow at Kumiko's face. Kumiko then kicked her foot upward clashing her heel with Daichi's elbow. In Kumiko's hand was a long all white sword in her hand. They both then simlatanously landed on the ground. Kumiko then pointed her blade at Daichi. "I'll freeze all of hell over with this attack." Kumiko then released a large portion of her spirit energy. Comsuming the nearby moisture and freezing the air near her Kumiko blade released a massive wave of white ice at Daichi. "Shiroi Kabe." With a flick of his wrist the large beast jumped toward the attack. Now safe from harm Daichi began to speak to himself. "Damn her spiritual pressure is so powerful, and dense. She must be powerful. Too bad that woman picked the wrong Zanpaktou to fight against." A portal then opened from the sky, and from it a katana came down and landed perfectly into Daichi hand. "My Zanpaktou" Daichi then looked up to see the large beast consumed in ice and everything around Daichi was frozen over. The entire forest that was once so bountious and filled with life was now a ice wasteland with no signs of life. Overwheliming Power As the giant beast protecting Daichi shattered Kumiko stood on the other side with her Zanpaktou, Kageyaku sode at her side. "My beloved Zanpaktou will freeze you. And then break into a million pieces. You'll never survive this Daichi." Kumiko sneered raising her Zanpaktou. As Daichi watched Kumiko his eyes wondered and he began to think of his next move."She definitely has larger spirtual pressure than me. But I'm stronger than her. I could use more Forbidden Kido...No-no I should save that for a rainy day. Instead I'll use..." Daichi then raised his own Zanpaktou. "I'll use the strongest fire Zanpaktou Soul Society has ever seen. You'll never survive her flames Judge. Now burn." As Daichi was about to release his Zanpaktou he was cut short by another attack from Kumiko. This time a large current of water flowed toward him. As the current overwhelemd and consumed Daichi the proud Kumiko stuck her blade into the ground. "For Soul Society I'll rid the world of your kind." The water from the attack, and the same current that contained a struggling Daichi flowed down the barren forest and down the mountain like a stream. "Anyone who is as arrogant and foolish as you. Anyone who seeks nothing but revenge will find me. And I shall personally stop them." Suprisingly a beam of light shot out from the distance, far past the mountain. "You talk to much. My kind this and Soul Society that. I'll show you how I get down!" Daichi then appeared behind Kumiko his eyes filled with anger. He glared darkly at her as if he was attacking her soul. "Swinging his blade recklessly he cut Kumiko at the waist suprising the Judge. Kumiki then reacted swiftly jumping backwards and holding her waist. "B-bastard." Kumiko mumbled as more blood came pouring out of her open wound. "You know before this fight. That armor of yours was really thick and strong..but know its like childs play." Daichi's glared intensified and darkened. He then swung his blade once again. "My b-body won't move. Move. Move... D-dodge! Fight! Kumiko thought as she screamed at her body to move, to no avail. As the blade came crashing down a large glacier appeared from the ground seperatinf the two and minimizing the damage sustained from Daichi merciless attack. Kumiko atop the glacier clinging to her shoulder and waist, both of them pouring out blood like a waterfall. "How can this be. Me the great Kumiko forced into a corner." Kumiko asked to herself. "Because I'm stronger" Daichi replied. "You may not realize this but I have the power and...." Daichi then shattered the glacier seperating them and allowing Kumiko to fall to the ground. "I always will have the power. Yes you are faster than me, smarter than me, and even her larger reserves of spiritual pressure but that means nothing to me. You can have a army. You can use decoys, sneak attacks, front attacks and strategze as much as you can. But that's all meaningless to me. Do you want to know why? Its because of my power!" Daichi words echoed in Kumiko's ears violently before she opened her eyes in shock to see Daichi showing no mercy. Kumiko the lifted a gun out of her back pocket. Firing it directly at Daichi. As the blast connected with Daichi, the smoke of the blast quickly vanished revealing Daichi body. Sustaining no damage Daichi grinned. "You'll need more than that to beat my Power!" Daichi said sharply. "No I refuse to be beaten by a lowly rougue Shinigami." Kumiko said loudly firing cero after cero from her gun in succession with each other. As each and every blast hit Daichi took them all direclty, absorbing the blow and withstanding the damage each attack delivered. "You continue to speak down on me. Do you think you have the right to speak in such a condesending tone to me. Well do you! Answer me Woman!" In a fit of rage Daichi swung his blade down slicing at Kumiko. Only to stop inches from her face. "No...oh no I won't kill you. I'll make you suffer. You Shinigami have that stupid pride, so I want you to go back to Soul Society and tell my tell." Daichi then grabbed Kumiko's neck and tossed her into a tree. "Ye who bear the name of weakling, do not fret, for you shall see heavens flame soon." Daichi's Zanpaktou then changed into a large axe and hammer connected by a black cloth. "I want you to personally inform the Captain Commander that I'm coming. And that when I do. All of Soul Society will tremble. And with that I bid you farewell Judge of Central 46." From the hammer a large fireball was shot out at Kumiko. Kumiko's eyes widened in amazement and fear. Paralyzed by fear and to astonished to move only could hear Daichi words as a a echo in her ears. At the same time the freball slammed against Kumiko a large glaciert erupted from the earth shielding her from most of the attack. Daichi then grinned and walked off back toward the waterfall. Kumiko lie there covered in blood and painfully beaten by the man she thought she could kill. Her Zanpaktou broken along with her pride and will as a Shinigami, Kumiko lie there in shame. Seconds later hundreds of Shinigami arised on to the scene carrying the judge off to Soul Society. "Miss Kumiko. By order of the judge we were following you. Did you execute your mission? Asked the curious Shinigami. "N-no I failed?!" said Kumiko right before she fell out unconcious. As she drifted off into sleep she began to mumble words before finally out of her mouth came a sentence. "Warn the Captains." The Shinigami then led the judge to the senkaimon and back to Soul Society. New Home "Girls where are you!" Daichi yelled as he walked through the waterfall and sequentially the barrier as well. "You better be training." A large boom than went off as both girls appeared above Daichi colliding time and time again with their blades. In their dispute, however, neither of them noticed Daichi. "Girls. Stop I need to discuss something." Daichi yelled hoping the girls would hear. Tia Hara then looked downward and followed by Minako Rin. "Hey when did Daichi-kun get here." said Minako as she flew down toward him. "He walked in about a minute ago. My pesquisa picked up on him but I thought he would want us to continue battling." Tia added appearing from behind Minako and face to face with Daichi. Both girls then looked at Daichi. Immediately they looked at his neck. "Who did this" Minako said angrily. "Don't worry." Daichi said. "But we should pick a different location to live. I have a feeling that the Gotei 13 area already tracking are movements as we speak. And as your guardian I won't allow you girls to be apprehended." "Daichi-kun" Minako said as she hanged on every word Daichi said. Daichi then walked out of the waterfall and stared up at the night sky, with the moon glistening up ahead. And in the way partially a single cloud. A cloud that partially covered the moon and then gradually made its way, and before soon the cloud blocked Daichi's view of the moon. "Something so big taken out by a simple cloud. Soul Society being taken down by me!" Daichi then looked back at Minako and Tia. "From this point on we will be known as Team Kumo. The fall of Soul Society is coming and we will make the way for a new world government." "Yes." Tia Hara added. "Now it gets fun" Minako said smiling. "For now you guys gotta rest and we all have to find a new location in which he can call home for the time being." Daichi said slowly. "Wait you're wounds." Tia outbursted, "I'm fine. Remember I'm immortal." Daichi pointed out. "But the wound is so deep your head could fall off." Tia then leaned in closer to Daichi, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Ohhh" Minako said with wide eyes. As Tia stopped the kiss broke and amazingly Daichi wounds were healed instantly, All his power came back to him so quickly. And yet Tia was near to collapsing. "What was that" Daichi asked patiently as he threw Tia over his back carrying her. "My ability. I can h-heal people with my spirit energy by focusing it into their body." Tia revealed. "Great. That could come in handy." Daich said happily. "Well where are we headed Daichi-kun. We can't just live in the forest forever." Minako said sitting in a rock. "Don't sit" Daichi said. " I know several places we can go. I want to try them all out before making my decision on where we will stay. Once we find a place, then we can begin mobilization." "So you know where to go Sensai." Tia said relaxed on Daichi back. "Yeah I know exactly where to go but for know you girls get some rest." Daichi then dropped Tia slowly next to a tree. Before long Minako had fallen asleep next to Tia. "Those girls. Damn what am I going to do with them." Daichi said puzzled. "Well, guess I gotta keep 'em. And that judge. She better be passing along what I said. The Fall of Soul Society draws near." The End.